CD-I Impa
Entrance: Wake Up, Impa Impa is on stage sleeping in her bed, waking up while saying "Alright dear...". Move Origin In the intro of Zelda: Wand of Gamelon, Impa is woken up by Zelda for both of them to go to Gamelon. Special Attacks Neutral B - True Triforce of Wisdom Impa places the Triforce of Wisdom as a trap. While it functions similarly to Zelda's version, it behaves like it did pre-patch. Impa is able pick up the Triforce and throw it, which repositions the trap and deals damage. You can move with the Triforce in hand, which protects you from projectiles from the front. You can grab Impa from the front while holding it, but doing so will make her drop the Triforce, dealing damage to the opponent. However, she can still drop it by taking enough damage. Move Origin In the Intro Cutscene, Impa uses the Triforce of Wisdom to see into the future, and she later uses that Triforce during the whole game. The abilities that the Triforce has in Lawl Nova are mostly made-up. Side B - Magic Cape Impa drops a pink cape, which functions exactly like Zelda's Shroud. Holding down B however has her wear the cape, which gives her jump a buff. You can also hold up to slow down your fall. You'll lose the cape after 10 seconds, or when you're KO'd. Move Origin In Zelda: Wand of Gamelon, you can give the Shroud to Myra alongside an Arpaghos Feather to turn it into a Magic Cape, allowing Zelda to jump higher and even glide a little bit. The pink color, however, is taken from the Magic Cloak, offered to Zelda by Lika. Up B - Green Magic Impa creates a circle of magic, stunning opponents. Opponents on ground are stunned more than opponents mid-air. In the air, Impa uses the circle below her, boosting her up. She doesn't go up very high, however, so the Magic Cape is advised before hand. Move Origin In the cutscene where you meet Grimbo, he throws a magic spell towards the camera in the middle of his conversation with Zelda. In the cutscene, this was simply a visual effect, and the effects in Nova are simply there to parallel Zelda's Flute. Down B - Fairy Lantern Impa gets out a lantern. It works similarly to Lair's Light, except it has a bigger range. However, the ability to set projectiles on fire is lost, and you can only set fire to traps. The move also becomes a magic attack, which changes its properties (for example, Yzma's tent can't be set on fire with the move). Move Origin The Fairy Lantern is an item you get from Myra in Zelda: Wand of Gamelon, which is an upgrade to the Magic Lantern. In the cutscene, it is stated that it can be used to "penetrate the light around Ganon", inspiring the bigger light range. Final Smash - The Guardian of the Shrine A cutscene plays where Impa tells that Wizzro is guarding the shrine. Afterwards, it cuts back to the opponents, with Wizzro appearing in front of Impa. After this, you can control Wizzro's spear, which you can throw once you press B. Once you throw the spear, a wall of stone is created, trapping opponents hit and knocking away nearby opponents. After the wall is created, it explodes, launching any trapped or nearby opponents. Move Origin In the cutscene where you meet Wizzro, he is seen casting a spell with his spear where he shoots a lightning at Lady Alma, and proceeds to trap her in a pile of rocks. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh my!" KOSFX2: "Oh dear!" Star KOSFX: "Oh my!" Screen KOSFX: "Huh?" Taunts Up: "I can't tell what happened." Sd: "I'm dangerous!" Dn: Spawns a silhouette of Hectan, Wizzro, or Omfak, saying their names. Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Option 1: "You can only win by falling." * Loss: Covers her face with her hands. Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Creates a sword vision. * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Spawns Wizzro's spear. * Up smash - Creates a Power Glove with the Triforce. * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - Spins a lasso upwards. * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animal Dodongo - You can walk and run but not jump. Running into opponents results in them taking damage. Art "The Map of Gamelon" - The map of Gamelon as seen in Zelda: Wand of Gamelon. Category:Playable Character Category:Youtube Poop Category:Lawl Nova Category:Female Category:Zelda CD-i Category:CD-i Category:Old People Category:Hylian Category:Sorta-Human Category:Video Game Characters Category:Royalty Category:90's Category:The Satisfaction Era Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Mirror Clone